Aircraft systems continue to advance in sophistication, particularly with respect to aircraft display systems. Flight instruments and associated displays are used on aircraft to integrate information from data sources and to perform, or assist a user in performing, functions related to, for example, flight planning, guidance and navigation, and performance management. The easier it is for the pilot to obtain and understand the information provided by these instruments and displays, the more likely that the pilot will be able to successfully fly the aircraft.
Conventional AFC Systems generally includes both Autopilot (AP) and Auto-Throttle (A/T) speed control functions. For A/T speed control, the AFC System manages engine thrust. In contrast, in AP speed control, the AFC System controls aircraft's speed by managing the vertical path of the aircraft. In some scenarios, there may be pilot confusion regarding whether the aircraft's speed is being controlled by A/T or by the autopilot. Although conventional AFCS are common in aircraft, any improvement that enhances a pilot's situational awareness and control of the aircraft is beneficial.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved aircraft AFC systems and methods. Specifically, AFC systems and methods that provide enhanced speed control information are desirable. The desirable enhanced AFC system and method enable a pilot to readily understand the aircraft's energy state, and interactions and limitations of AP and A/T speed control modes. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.